The present invention provides a power generator which utilizes the energy of wave action, and to a lesser degree wind and current action, to achieve power output.
The rapid depletion and decreased availability of fossil fuels has generated a great deal of interest in alternate sources of energy. Moreover, after experience with an energy resource which can be depleted, sources of energy are being investigated which are continuous in nature, and not subject to depletion. Primarily, such interest is centered on solar energy and wind energy. However, another source of such energy, which has received little meaningful attention, is wave energy.
The present invention provides apparatus for deriving power output from wave energy. A rotatable member is provided which is capable of rotating in only one direction. A float is provided which rises and falls in response to wave action, and thereby moves relative to the rotatable member. The float is coupled to the rotatable member so that the movement of the float rotates the rotatable member in its available direction to provide power output.
In its preferred form, the present invention provides an elongate floating barge flanked by a pair of elongate floats. Transverse movement of the floats relative the barge is limited. A rotatable power output shaft is mounted on the barge parallel to the elongate floats. A plurality of pulleys circumscribe the shaft and are spaced along its length. Tension members attached to the floats circumscribe the respective pulleys to rotate the pulleys and thereby the shaft as the floats move relative to the barge to achieve power output.
In the present invention, the plurality of tension members can be connected to the pulleys along different paths so that various movements of the float all cause rotation of the shaft in its desired direction. Specifically, not only can the up and down motion of the floats generated by the waves be utilized, but their rocking motion can be utilized as well.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, wind and current vanes are used to aid in the rocking of the floats. Since the present invention, in its preferred form, utilizes the rocking motion of the floats as well as their up and down motion to generate power output, these alternate energy sources act as a bonus.
The present invention provides an efficient and direct mechanism for transforming wave action into shaft rotation, which can be used to generate different types of power, usually electrical. A secondary advantage of the present invention is that it can be constructed to a large extent from existing surplus materials. Specifically, the floats used in the present invention can comprise ships which are no longer in service. The barge can be an existing barge suitable for carrying the power shaft and a generator operated by the shaft. As a result, it is contemplated that the present invention can be implemented at relatively minor cost.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof will be better understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.